


Shelter

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is all about the puppies and kittens, and Tim doesn't mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

 

Abby is all about the puppies and kittens, and Tim doesn't mind it; secretly, he enjoys coming to the shelter with her, although he always puts up a little fight when she throws him out of bed early on a Sunday.

But it is what it is. Abby loves the feeling of forcing him to do something for his karma bank, and Tim loves to see her happy. And he loves being around the dogs, too—maybe a little more than he cares to admit.

And maybe, only maybe, Abby knows, for she never asks, and she never pushes him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ncis-drabble](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com), challenge #471: _Nostalgic._
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
